encore du temps
by Isabella-katey
Summary: Elle a besoin de temps...


**ENCORE DU TEMPS**

Auteur : _Vanous  
_Email : _vanessa.marrowanadoo.fr  
_Genre : _Song fic, one shot, romance, drame...  
_Résumé :_ Elle a besoin de temps...  
_Saison : _Saison 3  
_Disclaimer : _Pas a moi, pas de sous, juste pour le fun._

_A mon ange pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi et à son ange..._

Tu me manques, cette phrase tourne comme une ritournelle dans ma tête. Je me sens si seul depuis que tu es parti, ce n'est pas juste tu ne méritais pas de partir aussi tôt. De toute manière la vie n'est pas juste, il a fallut qu'elle t'enlève à moi, toi l'ami, le confident si précieux.

**Être aimer  
Comme je t'aime  
Semblait suffire  
J'en ai même  
Oublier  
De te le dire**

Je n'oublierais pas nos moments, ils sont chers à mon coeur, des souvenirs si tendres mais déjà si loin comme le temps passe si vite, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier encore que je discutais avec toi ici, je te parlais encore de lui, tu avais ce même sourire que tu arborais toujours quand je l'évoquais.

C'était un de nos sujets de discussion préférée, tu adorais me taquiner dessus, me demandant quand j'irais lui avouer que je l'aimais et je te répondais toujours invariablement la même réponse que j'avais besoin de temps, je voulais aussi savoir si c'était réciproque.

Du temps toi tu n'en auras plus et moi j'en ai encore plus besoin de temps, de temps pour oublier que tu n'es plus là, du temps pour être avec lui.

Je sais bien que ton seul désire est que je continue à vivre, à avancer, à me battre malgré ton absence mais c'était tellement plus facile quand tu étais là, j'avais ton soutien, ta présence. Il y a tant de choses que je n'ai pas pût te dire comme " tu étais mon meilleur ami" et à quel point je tenais à toi.

**Laisse moi essayer  
S'il est encore temps  
S'il te reste du temps  
Au moins essayer  
Le dire autrement  
Ou juste me laisser**

Aujourd'hui il ne me reste que les larmes pour te pleurer, crois tu que ce soit si simple de se remettre comme ça même si on est bien entouré, non, ça ne l'est pas et ça ne le sera jamais. J'ai besoin de temps, de ce temps si précieux derrière lequel on passe notre vie à courir.

J'ai tellement froid, si mal et je ressens la solitude au plus profond de moi, qui viendra me consoler de ma peine ? Lui il se sent si coupable pourtant il ne l'est pas je suis là seule à l'être. La culpabilité me ronge, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser y aller mais tu m'as dis que c'était ton devoir, tu t'es sacrifié et nous nous sommes là vivant et toi tu es parmi les anges.

Les larmes reviennent, elles sont mes amies, mes compagnes d'infortunes.

**Encore du temps  
Rien qu'un instant  
Pour ça  
Encore du temps  
J'ai tant attendu déjà  
De tout ce qu'on ne dit pas**

Dis-moi que demain j'irais mieux, que la blessure de ta disparition cicatrisera un peu, que j'arriverais à vivre sans toi. Je veux croire que oui mais ce sera difficile, je te dois de continuer, tu le mérites tant. J'imagine ton sourire à ce moment précis oh oui je sais que tu aurais voulu cela.

Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps pour me remettre je t'en fais la promesse j'irais mieux et la vie continuera...

Je l'ai cherché si longtemps mais j'aurais dû deviner qu'elle se trouvait là c'est logique puisque c'est là qu'ils se retrouvaient. Pourrais-je comprendre ce qu'elle ressent je ne pense pas je sais que j'ai perdu un ami et que je le chercherais toujours dans les multiples recoins de la cité mais elle, elle a perdu son meilleur ami c'est si tragique ce qu'il est arrivé personne ne s'y attendait surtout que lui soit emporté comme ça aussi vite. Je me souviendrais toujours de quand j'ai dû lui annoncer qu'il nous avait quitté, j'ai lu tellement de détresse dans ses yeux et je me suis senti si coupable de ne pas avoir sût le protéger moi le militaire dur et impassible maintenant il faut vivre avec. Je sais qu'elle a besoin de moi et j'ai tant besoin d'elle on passait notre temps à se chercher mais maintenant les choses ont changé, j'ai compris que la vie était vraiment courte et qu'il fallait la vivre jusqu'au bout et ne pas se priver sous des prétextes inutiles.

**Si je t'aime  
Suffisait  
A faire entendre  
Quand bien même  
Je pourrais  
Parfois l'entendre  
Laisse moi te manquer  
Ou je ne suis pas  
Ou je ne vais pas  
Au moins te manquer  
Le dire juste une fois  
Ou s'il faut te laisse**

Dire que j'étais jaloux de lui, de la complicité qu'il avait avec elle alors que je n'avais rien à craindre il me la fait comprendre, il m'a fait aussi comprendre que je devrais peut-être lui dire tout de mes sentiments pour elle mais j'éprouvais une peur terrible de me faire rejeter. C'est si dérisoire aujourd'hui, j'aimerais tant revenir en arrière, le savoir vivant pour ne plus la voir aussi malheureuse. Sa peine s'est aussi la mienne car je l'aime.

Une porte qui s'ouvre, deux être qui se retrouvent.

**Encore du temps  
Un seul instant  
Laisse moi essayer  
Ou laisse moi te manquer  
Ne pas oublier  
Qu'il faut se laisser**

" Vous me cherchiez colonel."

" Mais comment avez-vous su que s'était moi ?"

" J'ai reconnu vos pas."

" Ça va mieux aujourd'hui ?"

" Un peu mieux qu'hier " répondit-elle avec une certaine ironie.

" Je sais que ma question n'est pas vraiment la bienvenue étant donnée les circonstances."

" Non c'était gentil de votre part."

" Je m'inquiète pour vous."

" Il ne faut pas."

" Vous voulez parler."

" De quoi ?"

" De lui."

" Et si je n'éprouvais pas le besoin de parler de lui."

" Moi je crois que vous devriez me parler."

" John."

" Vous n'allez pas garder tout pour vous, je suis là vous savez."

" Je sais."

" Alors pourquoi ne pas vous confier ?"

" Parce que c'est trop dur de parler de lui."

Elle se mit à pleurer et il l'a prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

" Je suis si désolé."

" Moi aussi."

" Il vous manque."

" Tellement."

" Il laisse un vide immense mais je suis sur qu'il aurait voulu qu'on continue à vivre malgré tout."

" Je sais bien."

Il lui sourit, la serra très fort et la regarda avec tendresse puis il lui dit dans un murmure :

" Il vous reste moi."

Ce qui la fit sourire.

**Laisse-moi  
Rien qu'un instant**

Encore du temps juste du temps pour continuer ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre et malgré les évènements dramatiques qu'ils venaient de vivre ils savaient aussi que des jours meilleurs viendraient...

**FIN**


End file.
